Jacques Aubuchon
[[image:253385.jpg|right|300px|thumb|Picture of Jacques Aubuchon as Chief Urulu on McHale's Navy]] Jacques Aubuchon (October 30, 1924 (Fitchburg, Massachusetts) – December 28, 1991 (Woodland Hills, Californa)) was an American character actor who appeared in over 20 featured films, 300 television shows and 10 Broadway plays. He is best remember as Chief Urulu on McHale's Navy and as Lieutenant Jules Maurola on Paris 7000. He also appeared in one episode of the 1960s sitcom, Hogan's Heroes Born in Fitchburg, Massachusettes on October 30, 1924, Jacques served in the United States Army during World War II as an interpreter with the French Forces' Signal Center Language Team. After the war, he became an actor, studying acting at the American Theater Wing for Advances Studies. He soon made his Broadway debut in 1949 in the play, The Madwoman of Chaillot. He would also make his television debut on Café de Paris, an early show produced in New York City for the DuMont Television Network. During the early years of live television, Jacques would be a frequent performer on such shows as Studio One, Robert Montgomery Presents, Omnibus, Philco Playhouse and Kraft Television Theatre. In later years, as a television series regular, he would play the loincloth-clad native, Chief Urulu on McHale's Navy and as Lieutenant Jules Maurola on Paris 7000 with George Hamilton. Jacques also made guest appearances on such shows as Perry Mason, The Twilight Zone, Gunsmoke,The Man from U.N.C.L.E., Columbo, Switch, The Waltons, Hawaii Five-O and Marcus Welby, M.D.. Jacques would also appear in such films as The Silver Chalice, The Shaggy Dog and Thunder Road. After his appearance in The Madwoman of Chailliot, he would allow perform in such Brodaway plays as Mr. Pickwick, The Happy Time, Cyrano de Bergerac, Charley's Aunt and The Shrike. He also appeared on the stage in Los Angeles, appearing in In the Matter of J. Robert Oppenheimer, Chemin de Fer, God Almighty and Measure for Measure. Jacques died on December 28, 1991 from heart failure in Woodland Hills, California. Filmography * Mergers & Acquisitions (1989) * September Gun (1983) (TV) * Drop-Out Father (1982) (TV) * Power (1980) (TV) * The Two-Five (1978) (TV) * The Lady's Not for Burning (1974) (TV) * The Hoax (1972) * Paris 7000 (1970) (TV Series) * Black Water Gold '' (1970) (TV) * ''The Love God? (1969) * Johnny Belinda (1967) (TV) * Good Old Days (1966) (TV) * McHale's Navy Joins the Air Force (1965) * Wild and Wonderful (1964) * Twenty Plus Two (1961) * The Shaggy Dog (1959) * Thunder Road (1958) * Short Cut to Hell (1957) * Gun Glory (1957) * The Way to the Gold (1957) * The Big Boodle (1957) * The Scarlet Hour (1956) * The Silver Chalice (1954) * Operation Manhunt (1954) * Beneath the 12-Mile Reef (1953) * So Big (1953) * Café de Paris (1949) (TV Series) Notable TV Guest Appearances * Highway to Heaven playing "Clinton Rudd" in episode: "Hotel of Dreams" (episode # 1.12) 12 December 1984 * Remington Steele playing "Prof. Arthur Thickett" in episode: "Small Twon Steele" (episode # 2.1) 28 February 1984 * CBS Library playing "Actor" in episode: "A Tale of Four Wishes" (episode # 2.2) 8 November 1981 * Hart to Hart playing "Maurice Simone" in episode: "Too Many Cooks Are Murder" (episode # 1.21) 6 May 1980 * David Cassidy: Man Under Cover playing "Garibaldi" in episode: "Firestorm" (episode # 1.7) 28 December 1978 * Starsky & Hutch playing "Davidowsky" in episode: "Dandruff" (episode # 4.8) 14 November 1978 * Project U.F.O. playing "Marchand" in episode: "Sighting 4009: The French Incident" (episode #1.9) 30 April 1978 * Switch playing "Arthur Cummings" in episode: "Stolen Island" (episode # 3.15) 28 March 1978 * Disneyland playing "Stefano" in episode: "The Shaggy Dog" (episode # 24.10) 29 January 1978 * Switch playing "Adam Hayward" in episode: "Eden's Gate" (episode # 2.19) 20 February 1977 * Delvecchio playing "Tony Keyoe" in episode: "Bad Shoot" (episode # 1.15) 6 February 1977 * The Quest playing "Mayor" in episode: "Seventy-Two Hours" (episode # 1.5) 3 November 1976 * Jigsaw John playing "Charles Bouchard" in episode: "Dry Ice" (episode # 1.5) 1 March 1976 * Switch playing "Earl Harper" in episode: "The Walking Bomb" (episode # 1.15) 6 January 1976 * Barbary Coast playing "Roszack" in episode: "An Iron-Clad Plan" (episode # 1.8) 31 October 1975 * Gunsmoke playing "Linder Houge" in episode: "The Sharecroppers" (episode # 20.24) 31 March 1975 * Kung Fu playing "Frenchie" in episode: "Full Circle" (episode # 3.21) 15 March 1975 * The Waltons playing "Victor Povich" in episode: "The System" (episode # 3.7) 24 October 1974 * Sierra playing "Mikhail" in episode: "The Poachers" (episode # 1.4) 3 October 1974 * Hawaii Five-O playing "Portman" in episode: "Steal Now - Pay Later" (episode # 7.4) 1 October 1974 * Marcus Welby, M.D. playing "Dr. Crayler" in episode: "The Faith of Childish Things" (episode # 6.2) 17 September 1974 * Apple's Way playing "Stavros" in episode: "The Pen Pal" (episode # 1.10) 28 April 1974 * Columbo playing "Jeffrey Neal" in episode: "Publish or Perish" (episode # 3.5) 18 January 1974 * McCloud playing "Inspector Lelouch" in episode: "The Barefoot Stewardess Caper" (episode # 3.2) 3 December 1972 * Land of the Giants playing "Zurpin" in episode: "Genius at Work" (episode # 1.21) 9 March 1969 * Judd, for the Defense playing "John Morgan" in episode: "My Client, the Fool" (episode #2.9) 22 November 1968 * Tarzan playing "Captain" in episode: "Jungle Ransom" (episode # 2.21) 23 February 1968 * Bewitched playing "Phineas" in episode: "Samantha's Thanksgiving to Remember" (episode # 4.12) 23 November 1967 * Garrison's Gorillas playing "Etienne" in episode: "Thieves' Holiday" (episode # 1.10) 7 November 1967 * CBS Playhouse playing "Slocum" in episode: "Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night" (episode # 1.2) 17 October 1967 * Laredo playing "Morgan" in episode: "Hey Diddle Diddle" (episode # 2.21) 24 February 1967 * Tarzan playing "Joppo" in episode: "The Day The Earth Trembled" (episode # 1.18) 13 January 1967 * The Green Hornet playing "Tubbs - The Fence" in episode: "Deadline for Death" (episode # 1.12) 2 December 1966 * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. playing "Colonel Hamid" in episode: "The Come with Me to the Casbah Affair" (episode # 3.9) 21 November 1966 * F Troop playing "Gideon D. Jeffries" in episode: "Yellow Bird" (episode # 2.7) 20 October 1966 * Hogan's Heroes playing "General von Kattenhorn" in episode: "The Battle of Stalag 13" (episode # 2.5) 14 October 1966 * The Monkees playing "Boris" in episode: "The Spy Who Came In from the Cool" (episode # 1.5) 10 October 1966 * Insight playing "Ratner" in episode: "Why Sparrows Fall" 20 January 1966 * Laredo playing "Ike Macallam" in episode: "Limit of the Law Larkin" (episode # 1.19) 27 January 1966 * Combat! playing "Kopke" in episode: "Evasion" (episode # 4.6) 19 October 1965 * Gunsmoke playing "Bert Clem" in episode: "Bank Baby" (episode # 10.26) 20 March 1965 * Daniel Boone playing "Henri 'Savate' LaPleche" in episode: "The Sound of Fear" (episode # 1.18) 11 February 1965 * Harris Against the World playing "Cabbie" in episode: "Harris Against Anniversary Gifts" (episode # 1.13) 4 January 1965 * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. playing "Emil" in episode: "The Terbuf Affair" (episode # 1.14) 29 December 1964 * Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea playing "Abdul Azziz" in episode: "The Magnus Beam" (episode # 1.11) 23 November 1964 * Perry Mason playing "Roger Brody" in episode: "The Case of the Betrayed Bride" (episode # 8.5) 22 October 1964 * Death Valley Days playing "Chief Piotoot" in episode: "The Lucky Cow" (episode # 13.2) 1 October 1964 * McHale's Navy playing "Chief Urulu" in episode: "The McHale Mob" (episode # 2.32) 21 April 1964 * Perry Mason playing "Victor Bundy" in episode: "The Case of the Garrulous Go-Between" (episode # 7.22) 12 March 1964 * McHale's Navy playing "Chief Urulu" in episode: "Urulu's Paradise West" (episode # 2.22) 10 February 1964 * McHale's Navy playing "Chief Urulu" in episode: "The Balloon Goes Up" (episode # 2.18) 13 January 1964 * McHale's Navy playing "Chief Urulu" in episode: "The Creature from McHale's Lagoon" (episode # 2.16) 30 December 1963 * Bob Hope Presents the Chrysler Theatre playing "Captain Gustavsen" in episode: "The Fifth Passenger" (episode # 1.8) 29 November 1963 * Grindl playing "Conrad" in episode: "Grindl, Counterspy" (episode # 1.2) 22 September 1963 * McHale's Navy playing "Chief Urulu" in episode: "McHale's Millions" (episode # 1.33) 30 May 1963 * McHale's Navy playing "Chief Urulu" in episode: "Instant Democrary" (episode # 1.29) 2 May 1963 * The Virginian playing "Antek Wolski" in episode: "The Final Hour" (episode # 1.30) 1 May 1963 * The Twilight Zone playing "Connolly" in episode: "Valley of the Shadows" (episode # 4.3) 17 January 1963 * The Wide Country playing "Mikla Szradna" in episode: "A Cry from the Mountains" (episode # 1.16) 17 January 1963 * McHale's Navy playing "Chief Urulu" in episode: "Who Do the Voodoo" (episode # 1.7) 22 November 1962 * 77 Sunset Strip playing "Dutch Howard" in episode: "The Raiders" (episode # 5.4) 2 November 1962 * Perry Mason playing "George Gage" in episode: "The Case of the Capricious Corpse" (episode # 6.2) 4 October 1962 * Rawhide playing "Professor Daniel Pearson" in episode: "A Woman's Place" (episode # 4.25) 30 March 1962 * Cain's Hundred playing "Raymond Cruz" in episode: "The Manipulator" (episode # 1.18) 30 January 1962 * Target: The Corruptors! playing "George Lane" in episode: "A Man Is Waiting to Be Murdered" (episode # 1.15) 5 January 1962 * Have Gun – Will Travel playing "Moriarity" in episode: "The Kid" (episode # 5.15) 23 December 1961 * Checkmate playing "Erik Nordstrom" in episode: "The Crimson Pool" (episode # 2.8) 22 November 1961 * Sugarfoot playing "Actor" in episode: "Stranger in Town" (episode # 4.8) 27 March 1961 * Outlaws playing "Jones" in episode: "The Bill Doolin Story" (episode # 1.16) 2 March 1961 * Cheyenne playing "Pike Hanson" in episode: "Duel at Judas Basin" (episode # 5.7) 30 January 1961 * Shirley Temple's Storybook playing "Burgomaster" in episode: "The Terrible Clockman" (episode # 2.18) 29 January 1961 * Maverick playing "The Dutchman" in episode: "Dutchman's Gold" (episode # 4.19) 22 January 1961 * Shirley Temple's Storybook playing "Sir Daniel Brackley" in episode: "The Black Arrow" (episode # 2.10) 27 November 1960 * The Islanders playing "Fazio" in episode: "Operation Dollar Sign" (episode # 1.5) 30 October 1960 * Have Gun – Will Travel playing "Billy Banjo" in episode: "The Campaign of Billy Banjo" (episode # 3.36) 28 May 1960 * The Man from Blackhawk playing "Don Antonio" in episode: "The Sons of Don Antonio" (episode # 1.28) 22 April 1960 * Sugarfoot playing "Jaubert" in episode: "The Corsican" (episode # 3.16) 12 April 1960 * Bourbon Street Beat playing "Billy Bob Tate" in episode: "Neon Nightmare" (episode # 1.24) 21 March 1960 * Johnny Ringo playing "Carter Scarboro" in episode: "The Reno Brothers" (episode # 1.21) 25 February 1960 * Hotel de Paree playing "Harry Holcombe" in episode: "Hard Luck for Sundance" (episode # 1.18) 19 February 1960 * 77 Sunset Strip playing "Wilson James" in episode: "Who Killed Cock Robin?" (episode # 2.19) 5 February 1960 * Law of the Plainsman playing "Jordan" in episode: "The Comet" (episode # 1.17) 21 January 1960 * Rawhide playing "Juan Carroyo" in episode: "Incident at Spanish Rock" (episode # 2.12) 18 December 1959 * The Real McCoys playing "Sam Hartman" in episode: "The Marriage Broker" (episode # 3.15) 12 November 1959 * The Lineup playing "Actor" in episode: "Death of a Puppet" (episode # 6.4) 21 October 1959 * Markham playing "Inspector Landres" in episode: "Mutation" (episode # 1.23) 17 October 1959 * Perry Mason playing "Felix Karr" in episode: "The Case of the Spanish Cross" (episode # 2.28) 30 May 1959 * The Third Man playing "Actor" in episode: "The Indispensible Man" (episode # 1.13) 1 April 1959 * Wanted: Dead or Alive playing "Peter Kovac" in episode: "The Kovac Affair" (episode # 1.30) 28 March 1959 * Have Gun – Will Travel playing "Judge Wesson" in episode: "Incident at Borrasca Bend" (episode # 2.27) 21 March 1959 * Bat Masterson playing "King Henry" in episode: "River Boat" (episode # 1.19) 18 February 1959 * Secret Agent 7 playing "Jim" in episode: "The Longshoreman" (episode # 1.3) 29 January 1959 * The Thin Man playing "Leonard Rankin" in episode: "The Human Bomb" (episode # 2.6) 28 November 1958 * Northwest Passage playing "Lieutenant Joseph Sarat" in episode: "The Assassin" (episode # 1.10) 16 November 1958 * Behind Closed Doors playing "Shulnik" in episode: "Trouble in Test Cell 10" (episode # 1.5) 30 October 1958 * Westinghouse Desilu Playhouse playing "Mayor" in episode: "Song of Bernadette" (episode # 1.2) 13 October 1958 * Behind Closed Doors playing "Charlie Meyers" in episode: "The Cape Canaveral Doors" (episode # 1.1) 2 October 1958 * Trackdown playing "Ben Steele" in episode: "The House" (episode # 1.23) 21 March 1958 * The Adventures of McGraw playing "Police Lieutenant" in episode: "The Long Aloha" (episode # 1.37) 18 March 1958 * Zane Grey Theater playing "Mayor Danforth" in episode: "License to Kill" (episode # 2.18) 7 February 1958 * Trackdown playing "Payette" in episode: "The Witness" (episode # 1.16) 24 January 1958 * The Restless Gun playing "Johann Hoffman" in episode: "Strange Family in Town" (episode # 1.18) 20 January 1958 * M Squad playing "Sam Hinder" in episode: "Family Portrait" (episode # 1.13) 20 December 1957 * The Walter Winchell File playing "Sheriff Harry Manzak" in episode: "Country Boy" (episode # 1.1) 2 October 1957 * Lux Video Theatre playing "Captain Schwabe" in episode: "Paris Calling" (episode # 7.35) 30 May 1957 * Telephone Time playing "Jules Brullier" in episode: "Fortunaus" (episode # 2.12) 9 December 1956 * The Adventures of Hiram Holliday playing "Carlos" in episode: "Wrong Rembrandt" (episode # 1.10) 5 December 1956 * You Are There playing "Captain Bligh" in episode: "Mr. Christian Seizes the Bounty (April 28, 1789) (episode # 5.5) 7 October 1956 * Gunsmoke playing "Ray Torp" in episode: "The Round Up" (episode # 2.4) 29 September 1956 * Sheriff of Cochise playing "Actor" in episode: "Permanent Residence" (episode # 1.3) 28 September 1956 * Gunsmoke playing "Augie Short" in episode: "The Guitar" (episode # 1.35) 21 July 1956 * Star Stage playing "Actor" in episode: "The Man in the Black Robe" (episode # 1.37) 18 May 1956 * Armstrong Circle Theatre playing "Inspector" in episode: "Five Who Shook the Mighty" (episode # 6.13) 20 March 1956 * Studio One playing "Garrow" in episode: "A Favor for Sam" (episode # 8.25) 5 March 1956 * Studio One playing "Sebastian" in episode: "Johnny August" (episode # 8.18) 16 January 1956 * Dr. Hudson's Secret Journal playing "Actor" in episode: The Grogan Story" 1956 * I Spy playing "Actor" in episode: "Baby Spy" (Episode # 1.10) 12 December 1955 * Crusader playing "Walter Cloud" in episode: "Air Express to Freedom" (episode # 1.7) 18 November 1955 * Producers' Showcase playing "Actor" in episode: "Cyrano de Bergerac" (episode # 2.2) 17 October 1955 * NBC Television Opera Theatre playing "Actor" in episode: "The Would-Be Gentleman" 27 February 1955 * Suspense playing "Actor" in episode: "Conversation at an Inn" (episode # 6.45) 13 July 1954 * Robert Montgomery Presents playing "Actor" in episode: "Great Expectations: Part 2" (episode # 5.43) 21 June 1954 * Robert Montgomery Presents playing "Magwitch" in episode: "Great Expectations: Part 1" (episode # 5.42) 14 June 1954 * Robert Montgomery Presents playing "Bertier" in episode: "The Patriot from Antibes" (episode # 5.41) 7 June 1954 * You Are There playing "Actor" in episode: "The Sacrifice of Mahatma Gandhi" (episode # 2.22) 24 January 1954 * Man Against Crime playing "Santa" (as Jaques Aubuchon) in episode: "Petite Larceny" (episode # 5.11) 20 December 1953 * The Goldbergs playing "Francois" in episode: "Simon's Maid and Butler" 31 August 1953 * Man Against Crime playing "Actor" in episode: "The Missing Cadet" (episode # 4.43) 28 August 1953 * Mister Peepers playing "Candy Clerk" in episode: "Episode # 1.21" (episode # 1.21) 25 January 1953 * Man Against Crime playing "Fat Man" in episode: "Ferry Boat" (episode # 4.16) 14 January 1953 * Studio One playing "Governor Crosby" in episode: "The Trial of John Peter Zenger" (episode # 5.16) 12 January 1953 * Suspense playing "Actor" in episode: "Monsieur Vidocq" (episode # 5.5) 18 November 1952 * Robert Montgomery Presents playing "Actor" in episode: "Candles for Theresa" (episode # 3.31) 2 June 1952 * Lux Video Theatre playing "Prefect" in episode: "A Child Is Born" (episode # 1.13) 25 December 1950 External links * NY Times Obit * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Jacques Aubuchon at the Internet Movie Database Aubuchon, JacquesAubuchon, JacquesAubuchon, JacquesAubuchon, JacquesAubuchon, JacquesAubuchon, JacquesAubuchon, Jacques